


Succulent rose

by Mum_Duck



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Any gender Master attendant, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Fantasy Spoilers, Gay, M/M, Male Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Peking duck food fantasy, Smut, Yaoi, non binary master attendant food fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mum_Duck/pseuds/Mum_Duck
Summary: Well..it´s simple Boston Lobster was always around Peking duck and that upset the Green food soul. Peking just wanted to find a good place for the children to enjoy themselves but instead he discovered the meaning of  jealously and love...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peking/Bamboo mostly
> 
> I can´t remember the user but a Fanfic writer inspired me to write this ,Gave me a new Food fantasy ship ..Thank you~
> 
> The other ships will show up in and out
> 
> I am still a prisoner in school so i may or may not have time to update ,Should i update? 
> 
> Feel free to send random request exp: What would coffee say about them being together? Coffee x chocolate scene, Christmas ,Halloween..you get it
> 
> Anyway enjoy my terrible Grammar and writing
> 
> Oki bye~

The Restaurant was quiet today.  Master attendant was out doing business with the other attendants,leaving us food souls to ourselves.

The younger food souls gathered around playing with every plant and creature they stumbled into. The teenage food souls had disappeared into whatever realm they wished to go or hidden well in the corners of the Restaurant

. Elder food souls spread out ,Heading to their favorite spots where they were bothered and at peace. Yet here i was in the deep of the jungle watching my Ducklings swim. There was a calm aura wandering the Jungle along with the nearly silent noises of chirping birds,Creatures playing about and-Of course my Ducklings quacks. What could go wrong? I sigh at my Ducklings who were quacking loudly “What

’s the matter children?” I scoop my Ducklings from the cold water placing them in my lap. The Children continued to quack and climb my shoulders “Is something in the water?”

I ask them as they climb atop of each other arguing about who would speak. “Now Now..look i’ll get in with you,Is that better?” The Ducklings cheered happily nodding tugging at my sleeves.

I laugh returning them to the water. Afterwards i take off my shoes ,pulling up my pants legs walking into the water “There..is that better?” In response the Ducklings cuddle against my cheek,Kissing my temple.

They settled down again as a sound of rustling grew near. I tilt my head at the tree above just for an unnecessary warmth to come from below.

Whatever it was,It was warm and rubbing my leg. It didn’t hurt or anything negative in that way just make me a bit uncomfortable. Noticing the change in mood the Ducklings began Quacking dipping their faces in the water,Failing to go down and see what it was.

“Don’t worry Children,I’m sure it isn’t dangerous..if it was wouldn’t it have made that clear by now?” After that being said the touch to my leg found its way to my thighs dragging my pants and myself into the air.

 

 


	2. Waterless stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peking has noticed that he was being watched and something from below has made contact with his leg! His ducklings are sent into a panic , Who might this person/Thing be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is another chapter
> 
> I decided to write a bit more since wattpad is blocked at school
> 
> Enjoy more of my terrible writing

I adjust my eyes to where the splash had come from attempting to turn away from the light i was being offered to seeing Bamboo Rice “Peking,You’re back!”

He grin as Water drip down his Dominant features of his face. I couldn’t help but chuckle at the wild Food soul child like behavior “Ah Bamboo,It’s been awhile since we've met.”

The wild man nod standing in the water “It’s wonderful seeing you again...but why are you here?”

It was a good question for him to ask

. Why am i here? I had never came with Master attendant to see Bamboo ,Or with the other Food souls to visit.

I didn’t go that far from the Restaurant to find a pond for the children to swim in before but here i am.

“I thought it would be a good idea..no one is here to bother me and there’s no restriction to how far the children can swim...” 

I was being honest yet i still had no idea what the true reason was.

“Oh..i see” Bamboo nod looking in my eyes for a moment 

“Well you made the right decision,You won’t regret it.” I

smile feeling warmth again but this time it was against my bum “Ah Bamboo..you’re gripping me” i turn my head to avoid showing the obvious blush in my cheeks.

Bamboo seem shocked a moment before returning to his energetic behavior lowering my legs “Sorry” He switched to holding me Bridal style and carry me from the water. 

I fix my pants watching the Ducklings swim behind him “There” he stood me up standing to his full height. I nod collecting my Ducklings “It’s fine you didn’t kn-”

Peking was interrupted by loud footsteps and yelling 

“Just what do you think you are doing?!”


	3. Jealousy is a disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New faces...Old friends...more Rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you,I am very unpopular here but i appreciate the few people reading my work

I look at my hands sighing Peking´s body was soft…

Bamboo pov*

I noticed someone legs from under the water

They were pale and beautiful.

Their feets small and waving at me from below.

I wouldn´t have expected for someone to be here

Not even master attendant..they hated getting too wet before heading back to the restuarant

This was different i was attracted to a faceless someone

They were a blur to me but they seem to notice i was there

Curious and a bit reckless i seen their perfectly curved Bum i slip my hands up insert them inside the nameless one´s boxers feeling at the soft skin

How could someone so thin have such a curvy backside and hips ?

They struggle pulling back a bit,I didn´t want to be rude so i did what any person or food soul would do to a guest ..introduce myself

I pick them up seeing a dripping brunette and a noticeable light leaving a spectacle

Smiling i gushed at the bright features ¨Peking! You´re back!¨ i´d only seen him once but that´s when i developed this feeling

I was madly in love with him and my reason...i don´t know. He was beautiful,Tall,Friendly,Mysterious and i loved his comforting aura and parental behavior

I admired his ability to remain calm in bad situation even Disaster didn´t knock that smile off his face

 

Eventually he spoke waking me from my daze ¨Ah Bamboo,It’s been awhile since we've met¨ he begin laughing making me smile

It wasn´t like Peking to come so far out ,Why is he here? It wasn´t like i watch him or anything just concerned observing..i learned alot from Zongzi

¨It’s wonderful seeing you again...but why are you here?¨ i ask standing getting a better view of him

He look off appearing to be thinking ..maybe he didn´t know where he was headed.

“I thought it would be a good idea..no one is here to bother me and there’s no restriction to how far the children can swim.” Peking hummed out giving a smile smile

I attempt figuring him out,Zongzi said you can always see the truth in someones eyes...well Peking eyes were just hauntingly beautiful so i guess he was being honest.

“Well you made the right decision,You won’t regret it.”

I smile running my hands against his Backside “Ah Bamboo..you’re gripping me.” he look down appearing embarressed.

I gasp realising what it was i was doing. My fingers were all over his soft pale body...and my thumb almost fit perfectly in his hole

I cheer up again and brought him down,Holding him in my arms ¨Sorry¨ i carry him from the water and stand ¨There.¨

Peking begin fixing his pants as his Ducklings swim close behind him.

Peking fix his clothing and smile scooping his Ducklings from the water ¨It's fine you didn't know-¨

I look up hearing some rustling instantly i stood in front of Peking pulling him behind me.

The rustling grew louder until loud footsteps and yelling ¨Just what do you think you are doing?¨ interrupted by loud footsteps and yelling

“Just what do you think you are doing?” a familiar voice hissed. ”

Boston lobster step out of bushes grabbing Peking with a claw “I was bringing the children to swim...can’t you be a bit more quie-” Peking began as Boston lobster glare at me

“Not you Mother Duck,Monkey boy.”

Peking open his lips to protest as i pull him to my side “I am spending time with a guest if you can’t see.”

That made the elder food soul even more irritated “Well visiting hours are closed,Good bye”

Boston tightened his claw grip on Peking sleeve dragging me with him. “

Don’t worry Bamboo i’ll return later” Peking managed to say as we grew further apart

 

. I nod as fire grew in my eyes “I’ll see you later then.” I begin to back away sighing,That Grandpa always does this to me.

Whenever Peking is near ...here he comes,Wherever Peking goes ..he's at his side.

I beat the water with my first ¨He won't get away with this..i'll make sure of it.¨

 

Peking Pov*

 

I notice Bamboo anger

I felt it just as i felt Boston´s flowing hot boiling blood through their veins ¨What's the matter with you?¨ i ask pulling my hands away

Boston look down hovering over me growling ¨What the hell do you think? I told you to stay away from that man..Hell i don't even know what he is¨


	4. You too?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought Bamboo Rice and Boston lobster were the only Rivals ..Get Ready for the Third

Peking pov*

I pull away from Boston Lobster and walk inside the Restaurant "Just how rude can you be?"

Boston cross his arms and let go of my arm "I can get Ten times worse than I am now. I don't want you around that Monkey boy. Am I understood Mother Duck?" 

I couldn't believe he was Doing this ...This little shit thought he could control my Circle

"Why Don't you go Bother someone else? You can't decide who I may speak to..and who I cannot. How childish of you Mr.Lobster." 

I head past the Kitchen Dodging the Passing Waiters serving the guests 

Boston wasn't that far Behind..

I slip into the Kitchen attempting to lose him in the Mess of Busy Food souls, Just to Run into Master Attendant 

Master Attendant didn't seem to care about the Hot liquids spilled on them but more about me..

"Ah Peking , Are you alright?, What's wrong? ,Should we go to the Break room?"

I couldn't bring myself to look at Master Attendant 

I have seen their face worried before, It wasn't the prettiest site 

"Hey! Mother Duck , Get Back Here!" Boston lobster was now in the Doorway with a Scowling Zongzi 

Zongzi stand in the path of the Raging Lobster and shake his head " The Deepest Rivers Flow slowly." 

Boston squint at the Warrior and yell "I have no idea what you're talking about but Get the Hell out of my way!"

Zongzi sigh softly "I see..." 

Master Attendant run their fingers through their hair and look up at me "Now Peking..if there is something bothering you, I would like to know about it. Never Forget that...Okay?" 

I nod a bit and help Master Attendant clean up the mess "Okay." 

Master attendant wasn't accepting that Answer 

But being the Kind soul they are.. 

"Good. I will see you later Peking." 

I start to back away and exit the Kitchen. Into the Hallway to the Back Door. 

"Ah.....Peking? Could you stop in the Garden for a Moment?" 

I look back at a Worried Master Attendant Smiling Softly

"Yes Attendant." I open the door and walk outside Entering the Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much 
> 
> I have been busy with IB work but I shall update for those of you Reading my Notebook Trash. Also I still take requests. I might not be the best Fanfiction writer but i'm not scared to try.


	5. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peking meets a new Member of the Restaurant and discovers his own Mixed Feelings

Champagne pov*

I shut my eyes, Feeling the warm sensation of sunlight hitting my skin "Hm.." 

It was quiet around the restaurant for once

There were no more Screaming Granny,Thieves free loading,Complaining Grandfather,Or loli bothering anyone..Ugh the thought of it gave me a migraine 

I raise my hand to my face looking over to the snoring Turkey beside me 

Master attendant chose a lovely spot for the garden but I wouldn't say it's perfect

Maybe with a good enough push to get things going..we could get things to the perfect mark 

"Have you noticed the odd man in the garden?"

"?"

I open my eyes fully seeing Turkey leaning over the side of my throne

Tsk doesn't he have anything better to do than bother me?

"Which one?"

I held a hand out to him 

"That one."

I sigh slowly bringing my free hand back,Sometimes I forget he's only a child

 

"Come closer.." 

 

His eyebrows furrowed at the request as he drag his feet closer, Standing almost at my knees

"Where is it you want me to look?"

We were both equally impatient and he made that...more visible

 

He stood still a moment taking my hand moving it to my right

 

"Right There."

 

I nod looking over to my right seeing the pale back of a food soul

 

"Hm..I have" 

 

I recognized the faint red and brown colours

 

"Who is that food soul? Why do they spend so much time with those ducks?"

 

Turkey hum resting his chin on Champagne hand

 

The proud Food Soul tilted his head back and laugh

 

"I believe his name is Peking.. Peking duck,He was master attendants first pull.." 

 

My lips formed a gentle frown realizing I might have been Master attendant Final pull of this year

 

"Pathetic..100k power and yet he still finds time to waste on ducklings.."

 

I lower my wine glass and wave a hand to him 

 

"You..come here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to put two and Two Together. This mixes into one of my other Food soul Notebook Mess but I believe this is a good blend. 
> 
> Also have some Mess
> 
> Fact : My FF Name is Mum Duck 
> 
> Fact: MY first pull after the Tutorial pulls was Peking 
> 
> Fact: Peking was my first pledge 
> 
> Fact/ Thoughts: I love Zongzi but really I just protect him and put him on VIP Duty. I have a bunch of Zongzi & Attendant Mess. He seems to have a deeper Relationship with Master Attendant. Maybe they met in a past life???
> 
> Fact: Lost my First account SHUN and All the Limited/Popular Food Souls I collected over the years. Currently holding on to gems and Embers hoping to Replace them with bigger Food souls. I am Currently Saving up for Champagne and Pretzel. 
> 
> Fact: I Discovered some things about my Shister. Thought it was super cute...might make a spin off for for this Kink I've learned about. 
> 
> No worries I won't get Sexual unless you guys want me to or can handle it
> 
> Also I'm very sorry if I broke your view of Champagne and Turkey. I haven't Summoned neither one of the two so I can't tell you about their Personalities and Relationship. I could just pick it up from a video or someone else's food soul YouTube Brags butter Meh... I want to wait until I pull them and experience them myself I will do my best to guess and do better later. An guess I made from the CD Drama was that Turkey is on the low Fond of Champagne and a follower of his. Ah I don't know what i'm trying to say but Admires him? The Turkey seems to be learning from him and I find that Adorable. Also...I personally Felt like Peking and Champagne would get along. Just my thought and goofed off about how i'd try and move Peking Back for Champagne to protect. Peking might not like that haha
> 
> 99% of this is my experience from last year RIP my poor sweet Food Souls 
> 
>  
> 
> An


	6. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that champagne could be so Smooth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I have Zero happy thoughts right now. Big Senioritis but that won't stop me...hopefully 
> 
>  
> 
> Also have some Peking x Champagne 
> 
> Just popped this Idea after Champ Came out. I felt like they would be a good pair. Formal,Secretive,Powerful etc 
> 
> Not Whisky x Spaghetti good but good enough

Peking pov•

I haven't seen master attendant sleep so late

 

They spent all morning sitting in front of the Summoning Fire

 

Trying to summon champagne..after a lucky 100 summons

 

I noticed a pale giant in the fire with a bit too strong of a smirk 

 

"As long as I'm here, there's nothing we can't do." 

 

Finally I saw Master attendant smile, after all those restless nights of working for embers to bring champagne home... 

 

speaking of Master attendant..i don't quite remember why They sent me out here.

 

Was it to greet the new Food soul?

 

I hadn't said a word to him yet..was it because I was Jealous? 

 

Master attendant made him Captain..I was moved to the back

 

I was stronger than he was so..why did he become so important?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formal boys 
> 
> I believe they will live
> 
> I'm guessing that Champ would be the Top and Peking the bottom. 
> 
> Get Ready for Sakurajima BS
> 
> Champagne is Dom as Hell
> 
> He can be gentle yet Rough
> 
> If you think that Tux of his is going tp prevent him from Displaying his Dominance..Think again!
> 
> He's a protective somebody..
> 
> And very Jealous
> 
> That Jealousy will grow into him proving he's better than whoever you think you want 
> 
> Change your mind like that 
> 
> Song/ Quote "Don't fall for me,You'll end up in my arms" - Joji,Slow dancing in the dark 
> 
> He wants you to Fall but be very aware of what your dealing with
> 
> He will flip between Yes and no 
> 
> Yes will be his Main Goal 
> 
> No plays with his Behavior and makes him more aggressive
> 
> Don't ask me what I've Done because I don't know


	7. Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peking dislikes these new feelings growing inside him and they cannot be stopped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahah in stressed. But here I am!

I slowly turn to face the Waiting Food soul and sigh

"Why?" 

He didn't seem to like that answer very much

"Why not?" 

He wasn't going to take no as an answer will he?

I stood collecting my ducklings and walk over to the shade "What is it you want Victory?" 

Champagne eyes widen at this Nickname but his smile shown it all

 

"Victory...I like it." 

 

Of course he did..

"Peking..what brings you to the Garden?" 

Well it's clear I hadn't want to be here..

"Ah the children needed a place to play." 

My children were quacking loudly at my answer 

Ah there is no escaping..is there?

 

Champagne smile widen 

"I see..well your children-" 

Turkey grew a bit jealous and piped up

"Why do you have them? What's your purpose of keeping them?! Your a UR.. what's so useful about them?" 

Champagne smile fade a bit

His expression soften along with his gaze 

"Peking..whatever your reason is, I'm sure it's a perfectly logical. Don't worry about Turkey. . ." 

What was this?

 

How could he be serious?

 

There was absolutely no way he was lowering his Guard over my Children

"Thank you. My reason is simple. . .They needed me." 

I brush my sleeve across the arguing Children

Watching as they begin huddling against my chest 

 

"Interesting." 

 

Champagne stretch his arm out and cup Peking chin.. lifting it 

I found myself looking right back at him and instantly regretting it

"Ah. . ." 

His pale eyes were staring right through me 

 

"Well..That was all. You may leave now." 

 

I stand quickly and nod taking my leave

 

The children Trailing behind me


	8. Titanium Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surely Peking didn't think he could avoid him . . .

"Ah Champagne why did you say that?" 

 

The smaller food soul eyes burn fire 

 

Of course Champagne hadn't cared nor payed attention to

 

"Am I not supposed to express my honesty?" 

 

I look at Turkey, Brushing my thumb against his chin 

 

He didn't seem to like that but as expected. . .

 

He hadn't pulled away

 

"Well. . .You are. . .but really think about it. What good could come from. . . Ducklings?" 

 

Turkey Red eyes fell to the Taller food souls lap

 

"Well you'll never know when they will be useful. . . Maybe they already are and you just can't see it. " 

Turkey wrinkles his nose and Huff's

"If you say so. . ."

 

I laugh bringing my thumb up to pet his cheek

 

"Maybe try seeing things from Peking Perspective."

 

The smaller food soul face heat up with gentle blush dusting his cheeks

 

"I think I already am"

 

Champagne laugh and shut his eyes return to his original position 

 

Well. . .Peking isn't that bad.

 

Maybe there was more to him than I thought 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again
> 
> I'm feeling inspired at the moment so Enjoy


End file.
